Forbidden Love
by ayame08
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old girl in 1862 wanting nothing more than to be happy. When her friend Charlotte's brother-in-law, Jasper, comes home from the war on furlough after the battle of Galveston harbor, will sparks fly? Or will Bella's mother keep them apart for her own greed and selfish reasons? Will they be together or will Bella be forced into marriage with a user and abuser?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: ok so this is my first story so i dont really know what im doing. I just want to thank my beta TheNewestCullenKid. She was wonderful through this whole process. I cant thank her enough. So without further delay...**_

_**Disclaimer: i own nothing besides the plot.**_

Chapter One

"Isabella!" I heard my name being yelled through the thick fog of sleep.

"Bella, get up and get ready for the picnic, this instant!" my mother yelled again, before ripping my blankets off me and leaving the room.

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. After tripping over the rug, I went to wash my face in the washbasin by my wardrobe.

When I was done, I looked in the mirror taking a good look at reflection. I thought about the event that we were headed to today, the whole purpose of this picnic was to get all the single girls out there and parade them in front of all the rich guys in town and see if any of them took an interest.

My mother tried every year to get one of the most wealthy families son's to look at me. The wealthiest family was the Greenrivers, the thought of them alone turned my stomach. They all had extremely yellow teeth and they smelled of manure on a hot day, they truly stunk to high heaven.

Their appearance wasn't even the worse of it, they thought that they were better than everyone else in town, just because their family owned most of the land and the general store in town. To say that they were repulsive would be an understatement and in my opinion they were complete snobs, but my mother wanted me to marry one of their sons so I could have a better life than she did with my father.

You see, my mother and father got married really young and the fact that they were forced into it, was a whole other issue. My mother had somehow gotten pregnant with me and because of reputation and the values my grandparent held, they were forced to marry. So my mother was forced into being a farmers wife and she wasn't happy about it at all.

My parents hated each other, but they got along out in public for the simple fact that they were suppose to, but behind closed doors they screamed and yelled at one another. The subject was always the same, me and my future. Eventually my dad had, had enough and left. I will always remember him coming into my room, telling me he loved me and that he wouldn't be doing it if he had another option, with a kiss to my forehead he was gone.

When my mother woke the next day she was as mad as a hornet. For the next few months, she took her anger out on me, in her eyes I was the catalyst of their failed marriage and her unwanted life.

During this time, she was at one of her friends houses where she was told about the picnic, from then on she was determined to get me married off to someone wealthy.

So there I stood looking at my reflection, comparing myself to the more beautiful girls that always showed up to this stupid thing. I may not of cared about finding a wealthy man to marry, but these picnics always dwindled my self-esteem.

Gosh, I hope Charlotte is there, i thought to myself. Charlotte was my best friend in the whole world, we practically grew up together. She was already married and to a total child, if i may say so. How do I describe Peter? Loud, annoying, funny, to a point, and besides my father, the best man I have ever known. Charlotte's mother was very much like mine, the only difference being that her dad died when she was just a child from some unknown illness.

After her fathers death, her mother started making her go to these picnics as well and we became fast friends, our bond forming over how incredibly stupid we both felt this thing was. To top things off, my mother didn't complain about us being friends because her family was better off than we were.

Once Charlotte found Peter things got a lot better for her, with her mother. Peter Whitlock wasn't by any means the wealthiest man in town but he was very well off. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that his family was owned by the Greenrivers, they would be the richest people here in town. Peter's father was getting up there in age and wasn't able to do as much as he used to, leaving Peter and his brother to take over working on the family farm. The Whitlock's have the biggest farm in town and they grow everything from cotton to corn to apples and oranges, and they sold it all to The Greenriver's for the general store, except for their meat.

"Bella, you need to get your behind moving or we are going to be late. I know you don't want to keep James or Edward waiting like you did last year, now do you?" my mother said from the doorway.

"No, mother," I replied, trying hard not to roll my eyes.

Edward and James, what to say about them? Well for starters, if my father hadn't gotten my mother pregnant then they would have been my brothers. My mother had been promised to Mr. Greenriver, but when she wound up pregnant, she was forced to be with my father. To be honest, Edward wasn't nearly as bad as his older brother James. Edward was what my father would have called a pretty boy, he was extremely good looking, but what made me dislike him was his attitude. He hadn't realized you could look like every woman's dream guy but if you had the attitude of thinking that you are better than everyone else and stepping on others to get what you want then you were repulsive to me, no amount of flattery or gifts would change my opinion about him.

James on the other hand was just plain ugly, from the outside in. He had dirty, greasy looking long blond hair and while yes, everyone's teeth were not the best, James' were just repulsive. His attitude and personality suited his physical appearance. He was horrible, ugly, mean, nasty, unattractive and down right grotesque at times.

If I was forced in the end to be with one of them, then I would have to pick Edward. He at least knew how to treat a lady properly and not like she is just put there for his amusement. I hated to admit it, but when I was younger I had the biggest crush on Edward. In my eyes he could have done no wrong, but now that I am grown, I understand right from wrong. If it wasn't fr his horrible attitude and the lack of good in his heart, I could see us being friends, but nothing more. James on the other hand, not a chance in hell would I be friends with that ass hat, not even if he was the only guy left on the planet. I wished he would just run off to war and leave this town in peace for awhile.

"Well you may not be as beautiful as Tanya, but I guess you'll do," my mother said walking away.

Tanya Mason was they town hussy, and everyone knew it, but because of who her parents were, she could do no wrong. Her father was the town sheriff and her mother was so stuck up that she didn't care what happened to her as long as her daughter had everything money could buy. Tanya had been eying Edward most of her life, but the guy didn't give her the time of day. Unfortunately, that privilege was bestowed upon me, even James paid me more attention then her. In my opinion though Tanya belonged with the Greenrivers. Their ugliness inside matched perfectly, I'm not even going to go into what they had done to me and others less fortunate than themselves, it would make you want to hurl.

Trying to cast those thoughts out of my mind, I grabbed my deep purple dress with black lace trim around the collar and arms, decorated with a few black flowers, and threw it on. When I was done, I stared into the mirror trying to figure out what I would do with my hair. After standing there for a five minutes, I gave up and decided to leave it down, quickly running a brush through it to get any knotts out.

Like I said before, we didn't have much money, we didn't even have a buggy to take us to the picnic, we had to walk. It really wasn't a big deal, it wasn't that far and we had to walk by Charlotte's to get there anyways so I was happy, my mother not so much. She hated walking thinking of us as lower class and she didn't like Charlotte or Peter, really any of the Whitlocks for that matter. I never knew why, but she just didn't.

I headed downstairs to find my mother waiting for me by the door with our lunch in a woven basket. "All ready, mother!" I exclaimed with false happiness.

She responded by rolling her eyes at me and ushering me out the door. I knew one thing for certain, if this picnic was like the others, I was in for a very long day.

**A/N: what do you think? Dont be to harsh in your reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here we go again. I want to send a big thank you out to everyone who followed/favorited this story. You guys made my day! Hugs to you all. And a really big thank you to my beta, you are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

As we made our way to the picnic, I saw Peter and Charlotte also heading to the picnic. Not wanting to upset my mother any further, I gave them a small wave and a smile. Of course, my mother noticed who I was looking at, and grabbed my arm dragging me along the road faster.

"Mother, that was very rude of you!" I hissed at her.

She responded by giving me a look that over time, I had learned meant I was in trouble for what I had just done, and I knew not to test it.

We were almost to the picnic when I heard my name being called. I turned around and found James Greenriver running towards us. 'Oh, God!" I groaned internally.

"My lady Renee and beautiful Bella. How are you lovely ladies today?" James asked, not even looking at my mother, or even my eyes for that matter.

"Oh James, you are such a charmer," my mother giggled, before nudging me in the side with her elbow.

I took it as my cue to start talking to the ass. "Thank you for the compliment to both my mother and I, James. We are wonderful, and how are you?" I asked being overly polite to make mother happy. If I got on her good side now, then maybe later I would be able to go visit Charlotte and Peter. That thought made me smile, but James took it as I was pleased to see him and enjoyed talking to him.

"Well, Bella, if your mother allows it, may I walk you the rest of the way to the picnic?" he asked, taking my hand and placing a small kiss on the top.

I fought not to gag at the gesture or the horrid smile on his face. That smile told me he would be saying and doing things that he didn't want my mother or anyone else seeing, if she agreed to it. I looked at my mother and pleaded to her with my eyes, not to leave me alone with him.

"Of course you may escort her the rest of the way," she said with a smile, causing me to internally groan. "Now get going and find us a good spot. I need to stop by the Mason's anyways," she said walking off. Dear God, someone save me!

Reluctantly I took James' offered arm and off we went. James rambled the whole way, about anything and everything he could think of. A few crude remarks here, and constantly staring at my chest there. I was now completely uncomfortable in his presence, but that's not to say that I wasn't when he showed up, but I felt it more now than ever.

We were almost at the field where the picnic was to be held when someone caught James' attention. "Mr. Greenriver, who might that gorgeous woman, who looks like she might throw up, be on your arm?" a soldier dressed in uniform asked.

"None of your business, Whitlock! Now move along and leave us in peace!" James said rudely, shoving him out of the way, to walk past.

I looked over my shoulder to apologize, but my voice caught in my throat. Standing there was the most handsome man, I had ever seen. He had beautiful blonde locks, that came to just above his shoulder and tanned skin that showed he worked out in the sun for long periods. I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles moved beneath his uniform as he walked away.

James continued to pull me in the opposite direction, and I reluctantly followed. "Bella bear!" someone yelled from behind. I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned to see Emmett Whitlock, the only one who used that nickname, running full speed towards us. Emmett was hard to describe, except by saying he was simply the best. Emmett was like my big brother. After my father left, I didn't have a guy in my life to protect me, like the other girls did. Emmett took it upon himself to fill that role. I smiled remembering the first time he came to my rescue.

_Flashback_

_I was on my way home from charlottes when I saw them, Tanya and her friends, blocking the path ahead of me. Ignoring them, I tried to walk around, but they weren't having it._

"_Where do you think you're going, Swan?" Tanya sneered at me._

"_Home," was my meek reply._

"_Well it looks like you are just going to have to find another way home today, aren't you?" Tanya replied, placing her hands on her hips._

"_Why?" came my weak question._

"_It's simple really, this road is for those who have fathers, and last time I checked you didn't have one," she said cackling like a witch, with all her friends._

_I ducked my head, hurt and embarrassed and started to turn around in the opposite direction, when I heard someone say. "She may not have her father, but she does have her big brother!" I looked behind me and saw Emmett walking towards us. "Now move before I forget, I am a gentlemen," Emmett said in his big booming voice, causing Tanya and her friends to jump slightly before taking off an running away. The look on their faces causing me to laugh._

"_You okay, Bella?" Emmett asked in a soft and kind voice, something you didn't expect from his physical stature._

"_Yes, thank you Emmett. I have to say that was quite funny," I said with a small giggle._

"_I'm sorry for the 'big brother' comment, I hope I didn't offend you," he said shyly._

"_You didn't offend me, Emmett, quite the opposite actually. I could use a big brother," I said before hugging him tightly around the waist._

_He returned the hug, and offered to escort me home, where unfortnately my mother was waiting for me. "Isabella Swan! Just what do you think you are doing with that boy?" she yelled._

_I opened my mouth to explain, but she cut me off. "Never mind that, get inside this instant and do your chores!" She turned her angered gaze to Emmett. "As for you Whitlock," she said saying his name with so much disdain, I thought she was going to hit him. "Get off my property right now, or I'm calling the sheriff!" she threatened. "Shoo! Get going!" she yelled waving a dish cloth at him._

"_Bye, Emmett!" I called before he was out of sight._

"_You, get in there! Get in that house right now!" she yelled chasing me in the house._

James' voice broke through my memory, "Come, Bella, we should find my father and brother. You know Edward is just dying to see you," he said turning us around and quickly ushering us away from Emmett.I looked back at Emmett as we passed and saw him pouting. I was sure my face was similar.

We soon found Mr. Greenriver and Edward talking to Mister and Misses Mason. "Ah! James my boy, there you are, and with the beautiful Bella! How are you, Miss Bella?" Mr. Greenriver said with a smile.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir. I'm well, thank you. How are you?" I replied politely giving a small curtsey.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said shyly, before his father could respond.

"Hello, Edward. How are you this afternoon?" I asked.

He started to reply but Mister Mason cut him off. "You will not speak to my daughter's future husband, you.." Before he could get the insult I knew was coming out of his mouth a voice spoke from behind me.

"Mister Mason! Insulting a lady is not a very polite or honorable thing to do, don't you think?"

**A/N: there you go, chapter two! Thought I might try a cliff hanger, how did I do? Please review, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ok so here is the next chapter. hope y'all like it as much as the first two!**_

_**Disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot**_

I turned around and found my father standing there. "Father!" I exclaimed, throwing myself into his arms.

"Easy there Bells, I'm not as young as I use to be," my father chuckled, causing me to giggle.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?" I asked pulling away and looking at him.

He hadn't changed much in the ten years he had been gone, the only difference was the sprinkles of gray in his hair and mustache, and a few wrinkles here and there.

"I came here to see you in person. I was tired of getting to know you through letters. As for when I got here, just now as a matter of fact!" he said smiling at me.

"Mr. Swan! What a pleasure to see your face around these parts again. Does your _wife_ know you are back and talking to her daughter?" Mr. Greenriver asked with disdain in his voice.

Phil Greenriver like I had said, was suppose to marry my mother. When he found out that they had to call off the wedding, he was anything but pleased about it.

Dad didn't even flinch at his tone or question. "Thank you, I have missed my home, and even though it is none of your business, yes my wife knows I'm back and talking to **our** daughter, Phil," father answered with the utmost politeness to a man that didn't show him any.

"Come on, father, I want you to meet Charlotte and Peter, you will love them!" I said dragging my father away from those that did not show him the respect he deserved.

"Okay, but first I have a surprise for you!" he said with a grin.

A loud squeal came from behind me, "Bella!"

I turned to see my cousin Alice running towards me in all her short glory. I squealed right along with her. "What are you doing here? Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed as we hugged.

"Just got here with Uncle Charlie, and I'm here because I wanted to see my favorite cousin," she said with a bright smile. She leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "So, any handsome men around here?" she asked looking around.

Her question made me laugh, but then an idea hit me. "Actually, yes there is. There's one guy that I think you will like, a lot!" I said smiling slyly. I look over my shoulder to find Emmett standing with a soldier.

I started to bring Alice over to them. When we reached them, the look on Emmett's face was priceless. "Hey Em, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Mary Alice but you can call her Alice. Alice, I'd like you to meet Emmett Whitlock," I said introducing them. Judging from the looks in their eyes, they were definitely interested in each other.

I let Alice and Emmett have a moment and looked up at the soldier Em was speaking to, when I saw his face I gasped, 'T_hat's the same guy from earlier! Wow, he is even more handsome up close,' _my mind screamed.

"Ma'am," he said tilting his hat to me. I was speechless, and all I could do was stand there and stare.

"Bella, this is my little brother Jasper. Jasper, this is Isabella Swan!" Emmett said, introducing us before walking away with Alice on his arm.

Of course this was all in the back of my mind as all I could focus on were the beautiful green eyes staring back at me. Smiling, he grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips before he placed the softest kiss on my knuckles. I felt myself blush ten shades of red, which only made him smile wider.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella. Forgive me if I am out of line saying this, but you are by far the most beautiful woman i have ever seen in my life," he said taking a step closer to me so that only about an inch was between us.

"Bella! Who's your friend?" my father asked walking up behind me making me jump.

"Sorry, sweetheart," My father said chuckling.

With the arrival of my father, Jasper backed up putting a respectable amount of space between us.

Recovering from my fright I responded, "Dad, this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is my father Charles Swan." My dad extended his hand to Jasper. Jasper grasped his hand giving it a firm shake.

"A military man. If you don't mind me askin' what is your rank?" my dad asked.

"I'm a major, sir," Jasper answered.

My father was giving him a once over, judging everything about him. While he was doing this, Jasper looked over at me and winked, effectively making me blush even harder then before.

"Keep making my daughter blush like that and her mother will have not only your head but mine as well for not stopping it!" My father said walking away grinning like a fool. Both Jasper and I were left with our mouths open.

Once he was out of sight, I turned to Jasper and said, "I can't believe he just said that! I'm so sorry about him."

Jasper just responded with a grin that left me short of breath. When he offered me his arm, that sealed the deal on what my emotions had been telling me since I first saw him. I didn't even really know him but i do believe that I was falling in love with Jasper Whitlock!

**A/N: *ducks and hids behind emmett* so? what do you think? be nice please... love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: hey here is another chapter. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!_

We walked around all day, arm in arm, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun.

He had me laughing with the stories of the antics his brothers and him pulled on the unsuspecting towns folk. The best was when he told me they were behind dying Tanya's hair green.

"You know, I always wondered who did that," I said once I was able to control my laughter.

He chuckled along with me, "It was all Emmett's idea. I'm not sure why, but he said it was payback for a friend of his.

My mothers shrill voice interrupted our conversation, "Isabella Marie Swan, get away from him right now!" she yelled as she stormed towards us, her eyes casting a murderous glare at us.

I turned to Jasper, "You better get out of here before she reaches us. I don't want you to get hurt on my account," I said pulling my arm from his.

He refused to let go, taking my elbow and pulling me closer to him, "Will I see you again?" he asked passion shining in his eyes.

Before I could respond he was ripped away from me as James tackled him. "Stay away from my woman!" he yelled like a barbarian as he hurtled punches at Jasper.

I ran over desperately trying to pull James off him, "James, get off him!" I screamed pulling on his jacket.

As I pulled he shoved me backwards, causing me to land on my butt, my hand hitting a near by rock. The fall gave me an idea, I picked up the rock I had hit. My intention was to hit him in the back of the head, but with my horrible aim it hit him square in the back. He yelled in pain, giving Jasper the opening he needed to get James off him.

With a solid punch to the face and a well placed thrust into his stomach, James rolled off Jasper clutching his stomach in pain. With the fight over, I got up and ran towards them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mother grinning, she thought my intent was to check on James but she was sorely mistaken.

When I reached them I dropped to the ground beside Jasper, taking his face in my hands searching him for injuries, luckily all I could see was a split lip and a bloody nose. "Jasper," I whispered with concern and guilt.

"I'm alright, Darlin'. That ass didn't hurt me too bad," he replied sitting up.

I pulled a handkerchief from my bag, and placed it on his lip trying to clean up the blood. He attempted to give me his gorgeous smirk, but ended up hissing in pain as the cut on his lip opened more.

Suddenly I felt my arm being grabbed before I was yanked roughly off the ground. I turned to see who it was, and came face to face with my very pissed off mother. "Home. Now!" she said through gritted teeth, as she attempted to pull me away from him.

"No!" I yelled struggling against her grip, as she continued to pull me.

"Stop fighting me, Isabella! I am doing this for your own good," she said dragging me behind her.

We came to an abrupt stop as she ran into something, or someone for that matter. "Let her go, Mrs. Swan," Edward said. I looked up at him, surprised to see him so angry.

"Move aside, Edward, or be knocked upside your head," my mother threatened.

"Listen to the boy, Renee," my father said from behind me, as he released my mothers grasp on me.

I took off running, not caring what was happening behind me or what was being said. I ran and searched everywhere but could not find Jasper. Luckily it didn't take me long to find Alice and Charlotte, "Have you seen Jasper?" I asked panting out of breath.

"Emmett and Peter took him home after your mother dragged you away," Alice said with sympathy in her voice.

"Charlotte, can you take me to your place? I need to see him," I said pleading with my eyes.

"Of course," she responded with a small smile.

We took off running towards the Whitlock's house, they knew how desperate I was to see him, and make sure he really was okay. When we reached the house, I took the stairs two at a time, and rushed through the door.

"Peter, Emmett, Jasper!" Charlotte yelled loudly.

Peter appeared first, standing in the doorway of the sitting room, "In here," he said casting a smirk in my direction.

We all hurried through the door, shoving Peter out of the way in the process. I gasped when I saw him sitting on the couch, the bruising already developing, he tried to smile, which turned into a grimace when he saw me. His name was but a whisper on my lips as I ran to his side, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I couldn't contain the sobs that escaped as I apologized, "I'm so sorry, Jasper, for what my mother said and James did," I sobbed out, hoping he could forgive me for their ridiculous behavior.

"Shh Bella. It's okay, you gotta calm down. Take a deep breath," he replied trying to sooth me.

I lost track of time as I sobbed into his arms, when I finally calmed and we pulled apart, I discovered we were alone. I turned to apologize again, but he beat me to it. "Bella, I'm sorry that I got you into trouble with your mother. It's just when I first saw you on James' arm, at the beginning of that stupid picnic, I," he paused, sighing and smiling at me the best he could. "When I saw you all I could think was 'what is such a gorgeous creature like yourself doing on the arm of an ass like that?' I had to do something to get you away from him, but before I could ask you to walk with me, James answered and dragged you away." When he finished speaking, I saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone before I could identify it.

Before either of us could continue, the door to the sitting room swung open, revealing my father and Edward. I understood my father being there, but Edward's presence had me confused.

"Come on, Bells, time to go home. You can come back later or visit tomorrow, but right now you need to come home with us," my father said.

"Okay," I responded sadly. I turned to say goodbye to Jasper, but again he beat me to it.

"Goodbye, Bella. I truly hope and pray that I will see you again soon," he said taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss on top. I smiled blushing, and turned to follow my father and Edward out the door.

As we walked down the path, I turned to see the Whitlocks, and Alice all standing at the front gate waving goodbye, I waved back before turning around to stare at the back of my fathers head. I couldn't understand what was happening, why did I have to go home? Why was Edward here? And why did my father look close to tears?

When we reached my house, and entered the sitting room, I discovered my mother and Mr. Greenriver sitting on the couch.

"Have a seat, little sister. We need to tell you something that will change your life," Edward said ushering me to the couch, his words confusing and scary.

My mother started speaking, as soon as the word were out of her mouth, I felt sick and dizzy. Her words send shock, fear and nausea through me. The darkness was starting to consume my vision, my head was spinning and I wanted to scream, but all I could was manage a simple, "Oh!" before the darkness consumed me.

_A/N: *hides behind Emmett and jasper* sorry about the cliffy. I hope you guys like this one as much as the other ones. This is the last update that I am going to be able to do for awhile because I no longer have the internet or a phone so I wont be able to get the chapters up as fast as I want to. *dodges the objects being thrown at me* sorry! I love you all! _


End file.
